Brains and Fists
by Niko
Summary: Taking place when David tries to rescue Jack from the refuge and Jack refuses.


I hope this isn't the first of it's kind so if you've writen one with the same pairing, tell me in your review ^,~  
  
Also, don't kill me. Be open minded.   
  
Disney owns, I don't, I just wish the jerks would re-release it soon!  
  
**  
"Jack, wait!"  
  
Jack Kelly turned, an look of irritation and anxiety in his posture and on his face, "What you want, Davy? I thought I told you to scram?"  
  
The alley way was damp and dark, the pungent stench of rat excrement and mold almost overpowering. The cops were going to find them soon, even if they did have the night air to hide them. David had just lead Jack away from Pulitzers mansion, Snyder and a lot of other people from the refuge had tried to stop them but not one of them was fast enough to catch a Newsie.   
  
"You won't let them catch you again, will you?" David asked.  
  
Jack walked up to him, "What kind of stupid question is that? You think I'd jus' go walkin' back into the refug'?"  
  
"Then why won't you come with me?" David shouted, "You can come back to my house where they won't find you!"  
  
Kelly grabbed him by his shoulders, "You listen to me, Davy. I ain't willing to take the chance that somebody will find me ther'. Ain't nobody going to touch you or your family you hear me? Not if I can keep you guys safe."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Just stay here in this stupid alley and wait till things blow over?" David pulled back from Jack and glared at him, "That's not the Jack Kelly I know. He wouldn't stand back and wait. He'd take charge. When things aren't fair Jack Kelly stands up and fights. And it ain't fair that the Newsies are out their leader. They need you Jack, can't you see that! You give them strength!"  
  
Jack blinked and set his jaw tight, "You don't understand how things work in the business world like I do, Davy. Just go home, okay?"  
  
"Don't let them take you back."  
  
"And what does it matter to you, Davy? You ain't worked the streets for years like the rest of us Newsies so what does it matter to you if the strike falls!"  
  
"You're right, I haven't been out there as long as you but this isn't about the Newsies."   
Jack felt David's hands but didn't register anything till long after. Two arms pulled his body to David's melding them together in a tight and warm embrace, "It's not about the Newsies, it's about not seeing you again until your twenty-one. You can't let them lock you up that long. We need you, my family. Les looks to you as a hero, my sister thinks you're the greatest man alive and my father and mother feel a great debt of gratitude to you for helping us sell papes. Come back with me, please!"  
  
Jack let his face fall into David's curly locks, returning this hug as he felt David relax against him, "You know, if they find me here like this, theirs gonna think we're queer for each other."  
  
David laughed, pulling back to wipe away tears, "Well screw them. Who cares what them jerks think."  
  
Jack smiled slightly, "I certainly don't care what the hell they think but personally, I'd rather be concerned on screwing you than who they screw."  
  
David's face flew into a mask of shock but was hidden from view as Jack's face found his, lips brushing against his exciting sparks in his senses. Then he kissed him, David locking his hands behind Jack's neck and bringing Jacks face lower, making a casual kiss into a deep passionate lock. They pulled back only as foot steps became loud in the tunnel and the need to breathe rose above every other need.  
  
"Go, Get out of here." Jack whispered, nuzzling David's hair.  
  
"Not without you."  
  
"It's too late for this. You hear them coming? You're family needs you, Davy. 'Specially Les." He pushed away and began to walk backwards, "Don't worry. I'll be out long before I'm twenty-one. "  
  
David wanted to run back and pull him out of the ally way but found his feet taking him in the other direction. He had to trust Jack.  
  
Jack looked on and hung his head, fingers caressing where David's lips had only just been.  
  
"Keep running, Davy." He whispered, "And I'm sorry." With that he turned around, walking back to the carriage and the offer that awaited his consent.   



End file.
